


First Date Worries

by LovelyandSad



Series: Slice of Life and Death [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyandSad/pseuds/LovelyandSad
Summary: On their first date, Ray and Tim encounter a nasty waiter.





	First Date Worries

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is actually kind of fluffy? Probably boring too. Second, I have never been fired. So uh. I winged it!

Ray and Tim’s first date as a couple went a little less smoothly than they liked. Over all though? Both look back on it fondly and often.

It started with someone referring to Tim as a girl. The waiter quickly gained a disgusted look when he was corrected.

“It’s alright.” Tim assured, giving a tight smile to the waiter. “Many people assume.”

Ray ground his teeth, but held back. He knew people were still unaccepting and it angered him. Now that he thinks on it though, that might be the reason why he always takes the more gruesome missions. Let’s him get out his anger on people he would get paid for hurting.

Except Ray almost lost it again when they put peanuts in his dessert. He had mentioned a peanut allergy. Luckily, he always scanned his and Tim’s food for allergens and poisons. Comes with the business, even if Tim always calls him a loser while grinning.

Tim called the waiter over and started to explain. Ray watched as his boyfriend gave the man a smackdown in a way only Tim could. Just another reason to the love the eccentric boy. While lost in his thoughts of how great Tim was, Ray’s instincts pinged.

Years of training allowed Ray to shoot around the table and grab the waiter’s hand where it had been heading for Tim.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Ray growled, squeezing before pushing the man away. “Come on.”

Ray grabbed for Tim. Tim slipped around him and stood next to him though. Tim side-eyed Ray and Ray stepped back to let Tim lead. He doubted the man would try to hit Tim again with Ray so close.

“Who is the manager here?” Tim asked, arms crossed tightly across his chest.

Someone came bustling from a few tables over. The portly woman had a quick stride and seemed entirely focused on the waiter. Arriving by them, she gave the people watching looks before actually turning to them.

“I heard there was something going on? I’m Alicia, the manager.” Alicia extended a hand to Tim and Ray.

Shaking her hand, Ray raised an eyebrow at the minute tremors he could feel. The woman had admirable training for a civilian.

“Alicia-” the waiter started, but Alicia glared at him.

“He tried to hit me.” Tim spoke up, shifting slightly from side to side. “My boyfriend managed to stop him. I would like to file a complaint.”

“Of course.” Alicia nodded and gave Ray a glance. “If you would all follow me to my office? A formal complaint requires paperwork.”

The trio followed the dark-skinned woman who hurried through the cafe. They came upon a door with the words ‘Break Room’ inscribed on it. Through the break room - where two employees watched in obvious curiosity - lay a small office. Tim and the waiter settled in the two chairs across from the desk as Ray assured Alicia he would rather stand.

Settling on the other side of the messy desk, Alicia rummaged through a pile of papers before pulling on out. Setting it in front of Tim, she also provided a pen before turning to the waiter.

“Now, Mason.” Alicia started. “I would like to hear your side of the story.”

Mason remained stubbornly silent even as Alicia stared him down. The woman sighed. Rubbing her forehead as she went, Alicia pulled two pieces of paper from a file.

“These are two other complaints. Both about you being extremely rude. As this cafe has a very forgiving attitude, you get three of these before termination is guaranteed.” Alicia gave Mason another look.

“Well I wouldn’t be so rude if people like them stopped coming in.” Mason exploded, hissing as if Ray and Tim were a plague.

Alicia’s face hardened and she took a deep breath. Ray watched in interest. He could guess what Mason meant, but he wanted to see how Alicia handled it.

“Mason. Your job here ends immediately. Your shift is not to be completed and you are not to return.” Alicia started filling out another form. “This is a form you have to fill out to receive your last paycheck for the hours you have already worked this week.”

Ray watched with barely hidden glee as Mason’s face slowly gained a red hue. Tim handed the paper back to Alicia and smiled at her in thanks.

They left with amicable words to Alicia and silence to Mason. As they exited the cafe, Tim nodded at some thought.

“I kind of want ice cream now.”

Ray laughed again at that.

“You always want ice cream. But I think Harry bought some we can swipe.”


End file.
